


From Argentina With Love: Hey there Oikawa

by Bex_John



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, College, Falling In Love, Iwa is frat boy adjacent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Love, i did so much research for this, iwaoi - Freeform, long distance, they're both in love but won't say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_John/pseuds/Bex_John
Summary: Based on the Song "Hey there, Delilah". It's Iwaizumi's second year in school, Oikawa is in Argentina and they have a set calling schedule. One night it gets thrown off and Iwaizumi doesn't know how to handle it.I'm bad at summaries but please give it a shot <3
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 27
Collections: From Argentina With Love





	From Argentina With Love: Hey there Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4m95gPevSnnmsHL844UQeO?si=O106kUnIT7SIS0PdgIKaNQ
> 
> I made a play list with some other songs I plan on using to add to this collection so please go listen to it and let me know what you might want to read next. I have at least one other one started and so many ideas for the others.

Every night, starting in his second semester of school in America, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would face-time to catch up and unwined from the day. Or even just sit in silence and enjoy the long distance company. Sometimes the other Seijo third years from their group would join them and they would have a lot of laughs. Those nights were harder to come by with all of the different time zones but they were always memorable when Makki and Mattsun could chat even for an hour or two. This night, it was just himself and Oikawa. The latter was already curled up in bed, snuggled into his pillows and looking content as Iwa settled at his desk to do some school work as he ate dinner. They had been on the call since Iwa had walked through the door of his apartment at 4pm. He had watched Oikawa have his own dinner, watched and listened as the other man went through his whole skin care routine for bed, and listened to him complain about his knee and how it ached more and more and would sometimes go stiff on him in the mornings.

Oikawa mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I love you’ before he rolled over, fast asleep. Iwa sighed softly and hung up the call before moving to clean up around his small apartment. He had already finished his school work for the day but it was too early for him to go to sleep. He settled back at his desk after some time and decided to reminisce about high school, pulling up old photos and thinking about everything he and Oikawa had been through together. He thought about how he felt when Oikawa had told him he’d be moving to Argentina, like his heart had been ripped out. But he figured, they were making it through that. He had two years of school left before things would need to change again, and what they had was fine right? Nothing needed to change. He knew how he felt about Oikawa and he had a pretty good idea about how Oikawa felt for him. Unless… Was that just something he thought he heard the other say before he hung up the call?

No, he took a breath and calmed himself a little and not letting his mind go to that place. He was always good at keeping his emotions in check sometimes… but never when it came to Oikawa. He groaned and called Hanamaki, it was around 11 in the afternoon in Japan but he didn’t know if Makki was at work or not.

“Hello?” was the sleepy answer on the other end.

“Why are you still in bed? It’s almost noon.” He leaned back in his chair and looked up at his ceiling, “yeah, sorry mom I’ll get right on that. Maybe I have the day off and want to sleep in…” there was a little sigh and grunt as the other man sat up in bed, “what’s up? You don’t usually call without a heads up, you ok?”

Iwa sighed softly and closed his eyes, he was fine. But he had a lot of things going on in his brain, “yeah… I guess…” he pinched the bridge of his nose a little, “just got off the call with Shittykawa… He fell asleep on me.”

“Well it is late for him, you can't blame the man for that,” Iwaizumi could hear Makki moving around, getting dressed, “but that’s not what this is really about is it? Come on Iwa, spill.”

Iwa sighed again and groaned softly, “Makki… God…. I need you to promise not to say anything to anyone. Not even Mattsun. I just… I need to talk it out but I don’t want everyone to know. Because it may not even be a thing…” The line stayed silent for a moment.

“You love him don’t you?” It was soft, not accusing, like Makki already knew.

“... Yeah…” it was a sigh, barely an uttered word, “and I don’t know if I should say anything. He seems to really like Argentina and… I don’t know if I could do long distance… I’m planning on moving back home after school, see what my options are. My visa will expire by then anyway…” Iwa dragged his hand down his face, letting himself ramble a little and hoping that would help him organize his thoughts.

“Well… I think you two should talk about it. It’s been pretty obvious since second year honestly. And you just… take it one day at a time. You know Mattsun and I are behind you both 100 percent of the way right?” There was a beep on Iwa’s end and he pulled his phone back, confused. It was an incoming face-time from Oikawa, “shit. Makki I gotta go, he’s calling me again. I’ll talk to you later,” he ended the call before Makki could respond and picked up the face-time from Oikawa, leaning his phone back on his desk and sitting back.

“Iwa-chan, you big meanie, you hung up on me,” his pouting face came into focus and Iwa rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “because you fell asleep loserkawa. It’s late, what are you doing? Don’t you have early practice tomorrow?”

Oikawa settled back into his pillows and looked up at his phone again, “well yeah… But…” he looked bashful for a moment, looking down at his blankets and then back up, “I had a nightmare okay? And you weren't there…” He did look rather frazzled, it must have been a bad nightmare, “and you’re so far away… It’s not like before when… I could just walk down the street and be okay… It’s… You’re 18 hours away Iwa-chan…” Iwa watched as Oikawa rubbed at his eyes a little and a warm feeling filled his chest. He remembered the handful of times that he would wake up to Oikawa curled up in his bed when they were in highschool. It didn’t happen often, but the nights that it did the dreams had been bad enough to cause the distressed man to have panic attacks.

Iwaizumi leaned forward and gently asked Oikawa to look at him, “hey… Tōru, look at me…” He waited until those chocolate brown eyes met his own, “don’t think about the distance. I’m right here when you get lonely or scared, just close your eyes and take a deep breath okay? I’m right here… I won’t hang up this time. Go back to sleep,” Oikawa nodded to him slowly, hugging his blankets to his chest and curling up. He looked a little calmer but he didn’t close his eyes.

“I miss you Hajime...”

“I miss you too Tōru…” He leaned into his hand, rubbing at his face a little and smiling at the man on his screen, “now go to bed… You need to sleep or you won’t play your best tomorrow and then you’re gonna complain to me about it, and I don’t want to hear it.” Oikawa smiled sleepily and stifled a yawn, “what are you my mom?” But he closed his eyes and snuggled back into his bedding. Iwaizumi let out a dry chuckle at the reminder of their third year, shaking his head before deciding he could probably get a head start on some assignments and opening his laptop. He worked for two hours, getting things finished and organized before looking over at his phone to see Oikawa still fast asleep.

He smiled softly and left his desk, going to get ready for bed, doing his nightly routine before coming back, plugging his phone in, and crawling into bed. He left the phone on his desk, propped up in a way that faced his bed, and set an alarm on his watch. He sighed again to himself before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep, thinking to himself ‘what are you doing to me Oikawa…?’

When he woke up to his alarm in the morning the facetime call had been ended and he had a text waiting for him:

 **Dumbass:** You look so peaceful when you sleep Iwa-Chan. You should try and make that face when you’re awake more, it’s cute. Any ways I hope I didn’t wake you when I got up this morning. I look forward to talking to you tonight

 **Iwaizumi:** What’s that supposed to mean dumbass? That’s my face! Yeah, today are my late classes. I’ll call you as soon as I get in, you’ll probably already be in bed though.

There was no answer, normal for when Oikawa was at practice. Iwaizumi went about his day as normal, going to classes and doing his labs. Spending some extra time to make sure he understood everything and didn’t assume. It was well past his dinner time when he got back to his apartment. He already had his phone out as he walked up to his building, trying to call Oikawa and getting no answer. That wasn’t normal. He double checked his messages to make sure he hadn’t missed something. Nothing. He hadn’t gotten any messages from Oikawa all day. Not a single meme, nothing about his knee, nothing about how practice had gone or complaining about the heat.

He dropped his bag by the door and went to find something in his fridge for food as he texted Makki and Mattsun, hoping they had heard something.

 **Iwaizumi:** Hey, have either of you heard from Cap.? It’s our usual call time and he’s not answering. He didn’t text me at all today either

 **Makki:** No, maybe he got eaten by a shark or something.

 **Mattsun:** Or he took a spike to the face and had to go to the hospital

 **Iwa:** No. I definitely would have heard about the spike to the face if that was the case. And I don’t think he was free enough to go in the ocean today. So the shark thing doesn’t make sense. 

Iwa settled at his table to eat, leaving his phone in front of him as if it would jump to life with a call from the man he was so in denial about loving. But it stayed silent, even as he got ready for bed there was nothing. Good thing tomorrow was a weekend and Iwaizumi could spend the night worrying without having to get up early in the morning. He finally snatched his phone off the table, feeling rage that he hadn’t heard from Oikawa at all and tried calling him again, this time he left a voice message when it went straight to voicemail.

“Hey, Shittykawa. Next time you flake out on one of our night calls at least give me a heads up that it’s not happening. I could have made plans tonight to go out with my friends instead of staying in. But I waited up for you and you’re ghosting me. It better be good, whatever it is.” And he angrily hung up the phone as he decided that going out actually sounded like a good idea. He pulled up some contacts from when he did a large group project for his public speaking Gen. Ed course, most of them had been frat. Brothers and he almost didn’t hate them. At least they had been good about getting the work done and patient with his accent. He decided that a group text to them would probably be the best so he added them all in. Todd, Eric, Collin, Brad, Spencer, and Travis.

**Iwaizumi:** Do you guys know of any parties that might be happening tonight?

**Spencer:** I thought you didn’t party dude?

**Collin:** Yeah, are you sure about this?

**Eric:** Because if you are, we can come by yours and get you in like… 5 minutes?

**Iwaizumi:** I’m sure. I’ll be ready

He put his phone back down and went to change out of his sleep pants into some jeans and a plane t-shirt. His phone lit up that he had a message and he gathered his things before leaving, knowing it was from the frat boys. They each lightly clapped him on the back as he joined the little group.

“So what happened? Get dumped? Failed and exam? Cat died?” Todd threw his arm around Iwa’s shoulders easily and walked him down the sidewalk and started towards campus, aiming for the sorority houses. Iwa shrugged him off a little, “not exactly. I just was suddenly free tonight and didn’t think I should leave America without experiencing a college party. And who better to show me?”

“Damn right!” Brad shouted from behind them, banging a hand against his chest. He already seemed like he was drunk, staggering around a little and needing to be grabbed by Travis a few times to keep from falling over. Iwa had to keep himself from grimacing and immediately regretting his decision to do this. He reminded himself that this would be good for him, going out and meeting new people, relaxing a little for once in his life and not caring about the ramifications of his actions. And with that thought he let Todd throw and around him again and practically dragged him along. They ended up at one of the Frat houses, loud music coming from somewhere inside, spinning lights illuminating plumes of thick smoke coming out of the open door where people were standing around, passing something around something between them and taking drags off of it, letting green smoke fall from their lips.

Iwaizumi looked more apprehensive. Pot wasn’t something he was ever really curious about recreationally. The smell of it around campus reminded him of roadkill, and its effects on the brain weren’t something he thought he would ever want to experience. But they had been studying it medically in some of his classes, and he had often thought about trying to get a balm with some CBD in it for Oikawa’s knee, something to try and ease the pain. Collin pushed him gently up the stairs as he laughed, “you don’t have to do that, we just need to get you to the kitchen and get some drinks in you. You'll unwined soon enough.” There were calls of agreement from the men behind them as Iwaizumi was pushed into the house, into crowds of people that he didn’t know. He wasn’t claustrophobic, but he imagined this might be what it felt like as he was surrounded by bodies and needed to shove himself down the hallway to the kitchen, following Collin’s directions as he was now the one leading their group.

Once there the crowd opened up and he felt like he could breathe again. He went to stand off in a corner, out of the way, as the rest of his group slowly pushed into the room. Spencer took up mixing drinks, “Hajime, what do you like? Beer? Or something sweet?” Iwa shrugged in response, thinking.

“What’s going to get me drunk tonight? But I don’t want to taste the alcohol.” Spencer nodded and started pulling things off the shelf, looking for something specific. He added a few different things to the shaker before mixing the drink, filling a red cup, and handing it over to Iwaizumi. Iwa took the drink tentatively, looked into the pink color with hesitation, before taking a sip. It tasted like juice, “It’s good. Tastes like… strawberry?” Spencer smiled triumphantly, “I make it for my girlfriend sometimes. She loves it. Not too sweet right?” Iwa nodded and took a more earnest drink, determined to get to the same level of drunk as at least Brad.

It didn’t take him too long. As someone who didn’t normally make a habit of drinking, Iwaizumi was what they called a ‘lightweight’ and by his third mixed drink from Spencer was already starting to stumble even as he stood still, sagging with the weight of his own body. Travis and Todd were soon on either side of him, both pulling him up a little to keep him from slumping over too much. “I think he went too hard too fast,” Todd looked over at Travis and nodded off to the other room, “let's sit him down. Maybe get him something to eat? We don’t need him getting sick.” Iwa let himself be dragged down another hall and disposed of on a couch. He slumped there as he struggled to pull his phone from his pocket. It had been going off since he was half way through his second drink but had been ignoring it and trying to have fun. He gave up when the task was too difficult because he was sitting on his phone and couldn’t shift himself enough to get to it.

Todd sat with him, handing him another drink. “Here. Drink this one slowly. You got yourself pretty fucked up my guy. Wanna talk about it?” Iwa took the drink from him and sipped slowly before sighing heavily, “I’m in love with my best friend. He moved to Argentina and I don’t think he’s ever going to come home…” He looked solemnly into his cup, letting a bubble of laughter out, “I don’t know what I expected. It’s not like… Being gay is okay where we’re from. It’s not illegal or anything… It just… Not like it is here. It’s not something that gets talked about…” He took another sip and leaned back into the couch, “And fuck. We talk every day, every single fucking day. And tonight… Not even so much as a heads up that he wasn’t going to be able to talk. I usually get bombarded with messages as soon as he’s out of practice. But tonight… radio silence. He didn’t answer any of my calls or my texts. I don’t know what’s going on. And I’m worried about him. He doesn't know how to take care of himself…”

Todd just sat back, watching Iwaizumi unravel and let it all out. He figured it was something that the other man needed to do. It seemed like this was all something that he was keeping bottled up, “practice? Does he play a sport? What’s he doing in Argentina?”

“Oh, that’s the best part! He learned early on what colors looked good on him… Like… really good… Turns out its fucking cyan! So he moved across the world for Argentina because their uniforms are also blue! He left Japan to go play professional volleyball in Argentina because of the color blue! Isn’t that ridiculous?!” He flopped his free arm around a little, “they aren’t even that good! They’re not bad, but they’re not good!” Iwaizumi turned to Todd and looked him dead in the eyes, “I don’t know how to live without him. I chose my career path knowing he’d become a pro-volleyball player with a busted knee, one that wouldn’t listen to his body and keep pushing and I wanted to be able to put him back together again. But I can’t follow him to the ends of the earth.”

Todd rested a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder gently and nodded, “well. I don’t have much experience in love. But it sounds to me like you’ve got it bad. Maybe you should try to talk to him about it. Maybe he doesn’t realize how you feel about him and if he did…. Maybe he’d move home. Have you asked him why he picked Argentina? A uniform color seems like a dumb reason. I don’t know… We don’t have Pro-Volleyball here in the states. It’s not really something I know much about.” Todd shrugged as he let his hand fall, “And as far as the call thing, maybe his phone broke. That’s a thing that happens all the time right? So I wouldn’t worry about it. Anyways. It’s almost 3am and this party is winding down. You’re welcome to crash on the couch tonight if you want. I don’t think you’ll make it back to your apartment.”

Iwaizumi looked a little surprised to hear the time, he hadn’t realized it had already gotten that late. “Yeah… I don’t think I would get far… Thank you…” He sipped his drink again as he leaned back into the couch, watching Todd get up to find him some extra blankets. He finished his drink and fell asleep sitting up, empty cup in hand.

When he woke up in the morning he was covered in a blanket and his head was pounding. The sun was already up but it didn’t seem much past early morning. There wasn’t any sound coming from the house any more save for a few far off snoors. Iwaizumi groaned as he pushed himself off of the couch and staggered forward a little. He took the time to fold the blanket and set it on the couch where he had been sitting before stumbling down the hall and finding his way out of the house. He squinted in the morning sun, curling a hand against his temple where his head pounded just a little more, he had a fleeting thought of getting back to his apartment and drawing himself in water with how dehydrated and thirsty he was. He stumbled along, not paying attention to the people around him that usually walked around or went for runs in the early morning like he usually did. But then he heard the squealing of a girl that always brought back the memories of Oikawa’s fan girls in highschool and sent his head reeling in paint. He snapped his head up to be met with an all too familiar image of Oikawa surrounded by girls, hand behind his head as he tried to speak in broken english and ask if they knew Hajime and what door led to his apartment.

Iwaizumi blinked a few times, squinting at the tired looking man on the other side of the street and trying to determine if he was just a figment of his drunken imagination or not. He rubbed his eyes and squinted a little harder when one of the girls spotted him and waved a little, “Hajime, is this man your friend?”

Oikawa turned his head slowly, he looked like he hadn’t slept at all, hair flat and eyes red rimmed with exhaustion. But despite that his face lit up when his eyes locked with Iwaizumi’s “Iwa-Chan!” He looked both ways before crossing the street, leaving the small gaggle of girls that had crowded around him without a second glance.

“Oi, Loserkawa. What the hell are you doing here? Got bored in Argentina?” Oikawa rubbed at the back of his head, embarrassed as he came to a stop in the middle of the road, looking Iwaizumi over before he broke into a run and threw his arms around the shorter man in a crushing hug, “Iwa-Chan! I remembered your address from last year and I took a taxi from the airport but I didn't remember what building was yours. Did I surprise you?” Iwa pushed him away a little and stared at him, slowly growing angrier on the outside to cover how relieved he was to have Oikawa back in his arms.

“Can we go in now? I’m hungry… And you look angry… And… We probably shouldn’t make a scene out here…” Oikawa stood a little taller and tapped a finger against his chin as he looked around at the still gathered crowd, throwing up a peace sign to the girls who squealed again. Iwaizumi groaned and rubbed his head a little harder, of course he would just show up, out of the blue with no regard for Iwaizumi’s schedule. He grabbed Oikawa’s shirt and pulled him along, “did you bring a bag?” Oikawa pulled away from him and jogged a little ahead, picking up his team duffle from the stairs that led up to his building.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes a little and moved around him, digging his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the building. He held the door open for Oikawa, “let's go crappykawa.” Oikawa scowled a little and followed Iwaizumi inside and up to his apartment door, “why didn’t you answer my calls last night Iwa-chan? Where did you go?” Iwa closed the door to his apartment and covered his eyes with his hand as he took his shoes off, “I went to a party.” He dropped his keys on the counter after he took off his shoes before digging his phone out of his back pocket and going to plug it in, it must have died overnight from Oikawa calling it over and over.

“Oh. I was worried. I even called Makki, and your mom…”

“You called my mom?!” Iwaizumi’s eyes shot open and he turned quickly to glare at Oikawa, “why would you call my mom?” He sank onto his bed and ran his fingers through his hair as Oikawa dropped his duffle and moved to lean against the desk chair across from him, “Because I flew here to surprise you and you weren’t home. You’re always home… I thought you got kidnapped or something.”

“Or something… I called some friends and they took me to a frat party. But my mom doesn’t need to know that Shittykawa!” Oikawa looked down a little and then away, kicking at the ground awkwardly. Iwaizumi sighed heavily and groaned as he forced himself back off of his bed. He went to his kitchen area and started making something for breakfast as he took some painkillers for his headache and downed a glass of water. He set his coffee pot to brew and listened to his phone ding over and over again as it came back to life on the charger.

Oikawa came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s neck and hugging him a little closer, “Can I stay with you for the week? We’re on a little leave right now. The team isn’t meshing together… They thought it would be a good time for a little vacation and… I missed you Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi nodded a little, “Not like I can kick you out, but you should have let me know before you got on an 18 hour flight. And I still have classes. I can’t just stop what I’m doing here before you show up. You get that right?” He felt Oikawa nod against his shoulder before he forced the other man off of him, “go sit, I’m almost done cooking.” He didn’t take his eyes off the food as Oikawa hesitated a little before stepping away to go sit at the table.

Iwaizumi fixed them both some coffee and set the mugs on the table before bringing over the finished food and sitting across from Oikawa, “so the team isn’t coming together like the coach hoped? What’s happening?” And Oikawa launched into an overdramatic explanation of how he wasn’t synching up with the hitters on his team and he felt like he was just a fraud of a setter, letting his self doubt get to him without having someone there physically with him to help him out of his slump. But he promised he was still working hard and trying his best. It was hard, being forced to work something out quickly sometimes and having the language barrier.

“And then when I had that nightmare last night I had no one to turn to on my team… Kind of just put things into perspective a little that this is harder than I thought it would be.” Oikawa finished eating and sipped his coffee, peeking up at Iwaizumi through his lashes. Iwa had listened patiently and slowly set his fork down, leveling Oikawa with a stair, “Tōru, I want you to listen to me, and listen good because I’m only going to say this once. I can promise you, that when you sync up with this new team soon it’s going to be incredible. Nothing will be the same and you’ll look back on this time and laugh. You need to stop doubting yourself, because it’s dragging you down. You’re an amazing setter and we both know it. You have this week to get yourself together and when you get back to Argentina you’re going to prove it to your team, you’re going to kick ass, and you’re going to win you hear me?”

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, a little baffled. He hadn’t heard a speech like that from the other man since they were in highschool and he had compared himself to Kageyama. He looked back down at his coffee and nodded, “I know I’m good Iwa-chan. I just needed to get out of my own head for a little while. So… Thank you.”


End file.
